d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17
Stat Block Ankerika, Advanced Half-FeyFF Succubus Fiend of BlasphemyFF 6 Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar'ri) Hit Dice: 12d8+6d8+36 (120 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (good) AC: 29 (+4 Dex, +4 armour, +2 deflection, +9 natural), touch 16, flatfooted 25 Base Attack/Grapple: +16/+16 Attack: +1 wounding rapier +21 melee (1d6+1/18 and 1 Con); or claw +20 melee (1d6); or +1 longbow +21 ranged (1d8/x3) Full Attack: +1 wounding rapier +21/+16/+11 melee (1d6+1/18 and 1 Con); or 2 claws +20 melee (1d6); or +1 longbow +21/+16/+11 ranged (1d8/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, fiend of blasphemy spells, kill cultist, spell-like abilities, summon tanar'ri, torture cultist Special Qualities: Blood oath, damage reduction 10/cold iron or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to enchantment spells, electricity and poison, locate cultist, mind shielding, resistance to acid 10, cold 10 and fire 10, scry on cultist, spell resistance 18, sponsor worshipper, telepathy 100 ft., tongues, transfer spell-like ability, undetectable alignment Saves: Fort +15, Ref +17, Will +20 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 16, Wis 26, Cha 42. Skills: Bluff +33, Concentration +20, Diplomacy +29, Disguise +31* (+33 acting), Escape Artist +19, Hide +16, Intimidate +33, Knowledge (religion) +21, Listen +31, Move Silently +16, Search +18, Sense Motive +23, Spellcraft +9, Spot +31, Survival +8 (+10 following tracks), Use Rope +4 (+6 with bindings) Feats: Ability Focus (energy drain), Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Leadership, Mobility, Persuasive, Weapon Finesse Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 17 Alignment: Chaotic Evil Poessessions: +4 bracers of armour, +2 ring of protection, +1 wounding rapier, +1 longbow, +6 cloak of charisma, +4 periapt of wisdom, +2 gloves of dexterity History and Description Ankerika is the result of the union between the demon prince Graz'zt and a nymph. Raised with her twin sister in her father's court, she not only survived the intrigues and power plays, but flourished. However, she always felt that her sister, Kanz'ztera, was her father's favourite, and eventually this smouldering jealousy erupted into blazing love-hate relationship. After several unsuccessful attempts to assassinate her sister, and surviving several relatiatory strikes from Kanz'ztera, Kanz'ztera won the politcal contest between the two of them in the court of Graz'zt. Forced to flee, Ankerika resolved to become a power in her own right, a demon princess to rival her father. She found her way to the prime material plane, where she started a false cult as an initial power base. Since that time she has grown in power, harvesting the souls of her followers and basking in their worship of her, allowing her to carve out a small realm in the Infinite Layers of the Abyss. Ankerika has played her hand in a savvy fashion, earning favours from more powerful demons, appearing strong enough to not be worth the effort of eliminating, but not threatening enemies until she is strong enough to deal with them on her own terms. Her ambiguous, ever-changing relationships with her father and sister are an important part of her strategy, as her enemies always have to fear that a move against her will provoke Graz'zt, but those who are allied with Graz'zt do not know if they are safe from her. Ankerika's natural form is basically similar to most other succubi, however her features are fairer and more elfin than is typical. Her demonic nature is betrayed by her bat wings, and her six-fingered hands. When outside her estate she rarely uses her natural form, often appearing as a stunningly beautiful elf of half-elf maid. Combat Ankerika avoids direct melee if at all possible, preferring to flee while letting her minions deal with any threats if at all possible. If forced into combat, she casts bear's endurance and bull's strength on herself, and tries to use her spell-like abilities to turn as many of her enemies into allies as she can. Energy Drain (Su): Ankerika drains energy from a mortal she lures into some act of passion, or by simply planting a kiss on the victim. If the target is not willing to be kissed, Ankerika must start a grapple, which provokes an attack of opportunity. Ankerika’s kiss or embrace bestows one negative level. The kiss also has the effect of a suggestion spell, asking the victim to accept another kiss from Ankerika. The victim must succeed on a DC 34 Will save to negate the effect of the suggestion. The DC is 34 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. These save DCs are Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities (Succubus): At will—''charm monster'' (DC 30), detect good, detect thoughts (DC 28), ethereal jaunt (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), polymorph (humanoid form only, no limit on duration), suggestion (DC 29), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities (Half-Fey): At will-''charm person'' (DC 27). 3/day-''detect law'', protection from law (DC 27). 1/day-''dominate person'' (DC 31), enthrall (DC 28), eyebite (DC 32), geas/quest, glitterdust (DC 28), hypnotism (DC 27), mass charm (DC 34), mass invisibility, suggestion (DC 29). Caster level 18th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp): Once per day Ankerika can attempt to summon 1 vrock with a 30% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Fiend of Blasphemy Spells (4+1/4+1/2+1/2+1/2+1, save DC = 18 + spell level): 1st-''bane'', detect good, doom, protection from good*, sanctuary; 2nd-''bear's endurance'', bull's strength, darkbolt*, hold person, silence; 3rd-''dispel magic'' (x2), magic circle against good*; 4th-''discern lies'', lesser planar ally, unholy blight*; 5th-''dispel good'', Evard's black tentacles*, slay living. (*domain spell) Fiend of Blasphemy Domains: Darkness, Evil. Mind Shielding (Su): Ankerika is immune to detect thoughts and discern lies. Tongues (Su): Ankerika has a permanent tongues ability (as the spell, caster level 12th). Ankerika usually uses verbal communication with mortals. Transfer Spell-Like Ability (Su): Ankerika can grant a cult member who has sworn a blood oath access to her spell-like abilities. This is similar to the spell transfer spell ability, except that spell-like abilities are transferred instead of spells. Undetectable Alignment (Su): Ankerika's alignment is constantly concealed from all forms of divination, as the undetectable alignment spell. Skills: Succubi have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. (*While using her alter self ability, Ankerika gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks.) See also * Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 * FF: Fiend Folio category:CR 17 category:Fiend Folio Category:Half-Fey Category:Outsider Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Extraplanar Category:Tanar'ri